Weakness
by HalfSun
Summary: Companionship is weakness. Weakness is what kills you. If you never get close to anyone, they have nothing to use against you. ADOPTED FROM XxShadowcat222xX!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lilyfang's cold body lies in the middle of the camp. Her silver fur has been groomed till it almost glows in the moonlight, and her body is arranged in such a way that she could be sleeping. Her amber eyes are closed. They will never open again. I can see the rosemary and mint they placed onto her to mask the scent of death. Her death.

She is my mother.

Not that I care. I'm not sad, not in any way. I suppose I should be, but I'm not. I never made an effort to really connect with her. I knew that if I did, then something would happen, then it would hurt. And it's weak, anyways, weak to love. Nobody needs it. Love makes cats who could've been fine warriors into rambling fools, once-great leaders to make rash decisions on the battlefield.

No, I will not love.

Look at my father, Falconclaw, for instance. At this moment, his head hangs low, his eyes filled with pain and grief. He was once the best fighter in the clan, but I can tell that his mate's death has taken is out of him. It will scar him for life. He will never be the same again.

"Slatepaw?"

Speaking of love and weakness, here comes Fallowpaw. I don't even need to turn to tell if it's her or not. I can tell by her voice. It is timid and nervous, quiet and shy. It's filled with hurt.

"Slatepaw, are you okay?"

Her voice trembles, just a little bit, and I hear a small whimper. I have never, in the entire ten moons of my life, heard more than three words exchanged between Lilyfang and Fallowpaw. Yet here the latter is, crying over something perfectly natural. Warriors die all the time. It's nothing new.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I snap.

Fallowpaw seats herself next to me, her flank brushing against mine. I flinch at the touch and scoot away.

"Well," she begins nervously, "it's just, you know, Lilyfang was y-your mother a-and all. And...and I thought th-that you might-might be sad, 'cause...you know...she was your family, and..." Her voice trails off. It's just as well, because by now she's a stuttering, sniveling little mess.

I let out a small hiss of annoyance. "Go away, Fallowpaw."

The brown tabby she-cat nods slightly and pads away. "I-I understand."

"I doubt it."

Falconclaw lets out an anguished cry when the elders come to take Lilyfang away to bury her. "No!" he howls. "No, you can't! Lilyfang!" His eyes are still filled with that hurt, but now they also have wild, crazed look in them. "Lilyfang!" he sobs, and his face looks sunken and defeated. "Lilyfang!"

This is exactly what I'm talking about. I don't want to end up like him. Loving is for fools. Falconclaw loved; where is he now? And Lilyfang died because she loved, sacrificing herself against the fox attack that killed her.

I know that I will never let myself get close to anyone. I've heard stories about cats being taken and then used against their family and friends.

I don't need anyone else anyways. I can do everything by myself. I'm not weak. I will never be weak or foolish or blind to the true nature of love.

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_My claws scrape against stone as I leap onto the Highledge. The new-leaf wind ruffles my dark gray fur, blowing it back, but I don't care. No, nothing can get me down at this moment. For my deepest desire has been fulfilled._

_ I am Slatestar._

_ My yellow eyes look down on those cats below me. They stroll through the clearing, occasionally glancing, awed, in my direction. _

_ My life is complete. I have the ultimate power._

_ A faint purr tickles the back of my throat, and the edges of my mouth curl upwards, ever so slightly. My tail swishes back and forth, brushing against the stone._

_ "All cats old enough to hunt, gather here for a clan mee-"_

"Wake up, lazybones!"

Instantly my eyes fly open and I scramble to my paws, hackles raised and ears back. It takes me a moment to remember that this is the apprentice's den, and that I was dreaming, and that an enemy warrior probably wouldn't yell at me to wake up. And that I'm not clan leader.

Not yet, anyways.

The cat who has woken me up is my mentor, Acornleaf, and right now she sits back on his haunches, clearly amused. Her eyes stare into mine. "We're going hunting, Slatepaw!"

I sigh, licking my ruffled fur before padding into the camp. "I know."

"Let's go, then!" Acornleaf trots out of camp, her tail waving behind her. I walk beside her, glaring at her for no reason. "So what now?"

"We wait for Mudpaw and Briarpaw. They're going hunting with us too!"

I groan loudly. "Not them!"

"Yes them."

Mudpaw and Briarpaw are probably the most annoying apprentices in the clan. They're both energetic and hyper, and ready to talk anycat's ear off.

Ugh.

The two annoying cats show up, grins plastered all over their faces. "Hiya, Slatepaw!" Briarpaw chirps, her blue eyes filled with happiness and – ugh – love.

"What are we doing today, Acornleaf?" Mudpaw's eyes shine with affection for the she-cat. It's clear to everyone that Mudpaw has a crush on Acornleaf.

"We'll be hunting in groups of three." I gag. Acornleaf continues like she didn't notice. "I'll be watching you."

I sigh as Acornleaf disappears into the undergrowth. I turn to face Briarpaw and Mudpaw, who are happily discussing the best way to catch a fish. I roll my eyes. Fishing is for Riverclan.

"Alright, you two," I say. "Just... do whatever you're doing, maybe catch something by yourself."

"But we have to use teamwork, Slatepaw!" protests Briarpaw.

"Who says?" I snap. "Now you two get your little mouse-brains out there and catch something nice. You might actually impress the clan for once!"

Mudpaw and Briarpaw stare at me, blue eyes filled with hurt. But that quickly passes.

"Aw, don't be such a grumpyface!" teases Briarpaw.

"Shut up and get something to eat!"

"Okay!" And the two hyper apprentices turn around and bounce back to camp.

"That's not what I meant!" I yell at them.

"We accept your apology!"

I groan, and then Acornleaf appears, her green eyes staring sternly at me.

"That was definitely _not _teamwork. You should appreciate your clanmates more! Love them and you will be loved!"

There's that word again.

Acornleaf is going on and on, lecturing me on something, but I'm not listening. I glare at her, and silently curse her to go to the Dark Forest.


End file.
